Night Flight
by HttydFangirlxox
Summary: Set after Httyd 2. Mostly mild Hiccstrid. Basically a short story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**So Hey there dragon lovers! This is s just a two-shot is that what they call it? Anyways this story will only be like 3 chapters long and yeah. This takes place almost 1 month after Httyd 2 :)**

* * *

I wake up not wanting to open my eyes as I feel the warmth and luster of the morning sun creeping into my window. I roll over and lazily pat the empty furs.

"Mmm..." I mumble to myself. "Astrid?"

I feel a warm breath hit my face with a huff. I open my eyes to find two big emerald eyes staring into mine.

I yawn and whisper a hello as I touch his soft nose and I guess, to _him_ , this was an invite to lick my face run around the bed, and jump on me.

"Ugh! What? No. Off!" But my commands soon turned into fits of laughter. When he finally stopped, he sat at the edge of the bed and laid his head on my legs.

I sit up against the headboard and wipe the layer of dragon saliva from my face.

"Is it always going to be this way?" He perks up his ears. "Doesn't it get old to you?" I laugh and push off the furs.

I fumbled with the straps on my prosthetic. "Hey. Where's Astrid?" He looks at the door and purrs. "Hmm... I must not be having any more nightmares." Toothless coons apologetically and moves his head closer. I rest my hand on his neck. "Well not, _noticeable_ ones, at least." I mumble.

I still have nightmares, but not as bad as before. I don't wake up that often in cold sweat and screaming. Nor do I see that monster in my head every time I see Toothless. So that's an improvement, right?

I rub his ears, stand up and walk towards the window.

"You want to see Stormfly?" I ask as I look out at the vacant plaza. I turn around to see Toothless prancing over to the door.

"Alright, hold on." I slip on my green tunic, brown overcoat, pants, and boots. Well boot. I look in the mirror in the corner of my room.

Thanks to Toothless's natural hair shampoo, my hair was sticking out in weird places. Almost looking like a Natters crown. Astrid, oh so humorously, calls my long, unruly hair a 'dragons nest'.

" _Okay_..." I say slowly. I shake my hair, and comb the wet 'nest' with my fingers.

"Um, do I look... _presentable_?" I ask Toothless as I gesture to myself. The dragon studies me with his eyes up and down, then curves his lips into a fake smile.

"Great, dragon pity." I mumble then turn back to the mirror. The impatient Night Fury huffs and paws at the door. "Alright, we can go now."

Before I could open the door, he bounces past me, and walks over to the mirror. He begins to stare at himself. He looks at me then glares back at his reflection, and tilts his head.

"What are you...?"

Toothless shakes his head, licks his paw, and grooms himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look good to, Bud."

He smiles and walks over, and nudges my hand. I open the door, and we were on our way.

Me and Toothless walk over to the Hofferson's house. I softly knock on the door once then twice. A few moments went by.

"Astrid?" I called.

"Oh! Hiccup! Come-Come in!" Her words were broken up by hard coughs.

I open the door and was quickly surrounded by thin gray smoke.

"Astrid!" I cough swatting away the smoke filled air. "Over here!" She calls from in the kitchen. I run over to the home room and return with a fur blanket and start to fan the smoke out the front door.

After a few moments the air cleared. I cough and walk over to her. She had a rag over her mouth and staring at a black pan with what looks like black rocks.

"What happened?" I ask as she gestures to the pan. "Biscuits," she pauses, "I. Was making. Biscuits!" We both laugh.

"You know, your going to have to learn to cook one day, after we get marriee- _had_ _a little lamb._ " I say the last part quickly.

Did I seriously just say that? She raises her eyebrow and walks over. For some reason I don't want her to know that I was planning on proposing one day.

What if she said _no_? What if she says _yes_?

"Um, yeah..." I rub the back of my neck.

"Who's this ' _merrie_ '?" She says stopping inches from me. "Oh, uh.. " I give a nervous laugh, "Well it's-uh- lamb and-" I was cut off when Astrid grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

We stayed like that for a few moments before an _interested_ Night Fury nudges himself in between us. Astrid chuckles and pets his head.

"Wha-What was that for?" I asked slowly still dazed.

"Do I need a reason?" Astrid asked quite sarcastically and sauters away. "Uh, no no. Of course not, I-I'm not complaining, or anything." I utter, then glare at Toothless.

"I'll deal with _you_ later," I mumble pointing a finger at the dragon. He smiles.

 _Roar! Crash!_ Toothless quickly turns and runs outside to see what was happening. I look outside the window, just a dragon scuffle. Toothless can handle this one. I turn and look at Astrid, she was trying to clean the remains of her 'cooking'.

"Here, let me help you." I say walking over and picking up a wet rag.

"Thanks, but don't you have some chiefing to do?" She hands me the tray. I shrug. "Eh. It's early enough, haven't seen anything to worry about." I walk to the sink and begin to scrap off the stones.

Minutes went by when I finally asked her, "Where were you last night?"

"Here." She says as if I was dumb.

"Oh..."

"What? Did you _miss_ me?" She teases.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "N-no. I-I mean yes of course but-"

"You're not having nightmares anymore. Are you?"

"Well no, not really, but... I-I kind of enjoyed your company."

"Well..." she paused, "You have your mother, you should talk to her."

"Yeah, well. Things have been..." I search for the right word, as I do that weird thing with my hands, "Uh, _weird._ Between us... lately."

"Really. How?" She faces me.

I turn around and lean against the counter with my forearms. "Well...I know she still feels terrible about leaving us 20 years ago, I mean I forgive her, but she needs to forgive herself, you know?"

I sigh and she nudges my shoulder with a light push.

"Come on. Your _first_ dragon _and_ best friend is a _Night_ Fury! Your _first_ kill was a Red Death at 15. Your _first_ battle scar was losing your _leg_ ," I wince as she gestures to it, "You've escaped _murderous_ Chiefs! _Defeated_ Drago and his _dragon_ army! I'm pretty sure you can handle _talking_ to your Mom."

She chuckles. I smile at her semi-compliments.

"Yeah, well. I always had Toothless by my side."

"Exactly!"

"Whoa! Wait, what did I do?" I ask raising my hands.

"Use Toothless, show her some of your tricks. You two have so much in common!" Astrid suggested happily. "Also let her know your not mad at her. Unless you _are_?"

I shrug slightly, and pick up the pan.

"Yes.. No... I-I don't know.." I walk passed her and put the pan in the cupboard. "It's...It's still a lot to take in...finding your long lost mother you thought was dead for your whole life..." I take a long pause, as the tears threatened to fall. "...only to be separated once more. It...it still hurts."

I turn around and she wraps hers hands around mine.

"Don't worry, It will be okay. Just talk to her..."

I stare at the ground, and she lifts my chin to meet her eyes.

"She'll listen..."

She smiles up at me, but I don't think she knows how much those _last_ words hurt. She was just trying to help.

 _"For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?!"_

No. Not time for flashbacks- " _Your not my son.."_

Really? Memories flooded my mind.

Before the water got too deep Astrid snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hiccup?" She says.

"What?" She chuckles and pokes my forehead.

"Your thinking up there, you zoned out." I could see a few tears were building up in her eyes. But she quickly blinked them away.

"Oh..."

"Well?" She whispers.

"Do you know where she would be?" She tilts her head towards the windows looking out towards the forest.

"She's out on a "patrol" with Cloudjumper."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I say rather awkwardly, like always.

 _Roar! Bang! Schree!_

"Well that's my cue." I say sighing. She sighs as well and laughs.

"Alright, you can go do your thing." She flicks her fingers towards to front door. I reluctantly walk away.

"Would you like to join me on a... _lovely.._ _romantic..._ _beautiful..._ night flight tonight?" I say dreamily as I walk backwards towards the door.

"Mmm..." She rests her hands on her hips and shrugs.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! Because I found this Island thaaaaat!"

What the!? Really. Did I seriously just trip over a bucket?

Astrid began to laugh.

"Ew! What is this stuff?" I ask spreading out my arms, and uncomfortable sitting in the bucket. The mysterious liquid, that the bucket contained, was all over me.

"Oh, just water. Here." She holds out her hand laughing. I pull myself up and she hands me towel.

"Dry yourself off."

"Thanks." I say smiling.

She went completely silent as I shook my hair in the towel. Then she bursts out laughing.

"What so funny?" I say chuckling.

"It's dragon pee! Stormfly's to be exact!"

My face instantly changed from _love_ to _disgust_.

"Ew! What?! Why in Thors underpants would you have Stormfly's _piss_ laying around?!" I exclaim wiping my mouth.

"Well we thought Stormfly was sick and Gothi suggested we should collect her... yeah. And wait? _Thor's_ underpants?"

"It's a saying. What? Do you suppose the Gods don't wear underpants?" I joke.

She laughs and looks up shrugging. "I guess." I quickly cover her eyes.

"Don't look up! You might see something-!" She pushes me off and wipes her eyes.

"Ew! Off! Your soaked!" I stop and look at myself then.

"Awe...your so cute when your mad." I slowly walk towards her, arms open.

"I'm not mad or _cute_! Your just gross!" She says smacking away my hands. I stop/

"Ahha! I found your weakness..."

I pause for dramatic effect.

"...dragon pee!" I throw my soaked arms around her and lift her up and spin around.

Astrid laughs for a moment, then she puts her hands between us and breaks my arms away from her.

Then she grabs my wrist and puts them behind my back effortlessly. It happened so quick suddenly I found myself almost on my knees staring up at her.

"Uh, hi."

She narrowed her eyes, then smiles at her victory.

Oh, no. What's next?

She gives me another _serious_ look then says, "I. Don't. Have. A weakness."

"Love you." I whisper.

 _Boom! Rawrr! Ahh!_

She finally lets go and says, "That's your cue." She brushes off her hands coolly, as I rub my wrists. "You hurt Hiccup." I pout.

"Go! There calling for their Chief." She says pushing me towards the door. I lean against her hands, not wanting to leave.

"But-but?"

She leans her back against mine and pushes me.

"Go! Geeze your harder to get rid of than _fleas_!"

"Oh, so now you're a _poet_?" I say sarcastically.

"It's probably Ruff n' Tuff, and if it _is_ you _better_ go now." She growls.

I decide to annoy her once more.

I turn around after she pushes my outside. "I _love_ you _too,_ Hiccup!" I say in my best Astrid impersonation.

I peck her on the lips before running over to the forge where most of the commotion was coming from.

I turn around once more to see Astrid wiping her lips before smirking and closing the door.

 _Yeah, I definitely need to take a shower later._

Just then Toothless runs over to me. "Hey Bud. Where have you been? What's happening?" I ask him.

He sniffs me, and back pedals, sits and glares at me questionably.

"I know. It's your ' _girlfriends'_ pee." I laugh.

He raises an eyebrow (Wait dragons don't have eyebrows?) before he quickly lunges towards me. I see a flash of red flame barreling towards us before I was covered in black.

A few moments later, he unwraps his protective wings from around me. I stand up and brush myself off and look around. I rub my forehead and sigh. I have to be a _Chief_ now.

"What in Thor's name is going on!" I demanded, reluctantly, almost yelling. Some frantic villagers stop and stare.

"Thorstons!" I shout.

By the looks of the damage it was definitely an _art_ of Ruff n' Tuff.

They emerge from the destruction.

"Hey what's up, Hiccup." Tuffnut says nonchalantly.

Ruff hits his shoulder.

"I told you we shouldn't have-"

"Ew! What's that smell? Is that you?!"

He shoves her face away with his hand and covers his nose. I sigh as they stop in front of me.

"Okay. You two." I point at both of them.

"Explanation. Now." I say firmly.

"Ugh, your starting to sound like your _dad_." Tuffnut whined.

Toothless growls at him as I narrow my eyes and straighten up. I stare down at him.

" _Good_." I say sharply.

"Now. Explain yourself."


	2. Rain Check

**Hey Dragon Lovers! So yes I'm sorry about the long wait but if you read my other fanfic 'Let's make a deal, shall we?' you would know why :p sorry, well hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Alright let's go home.." I say yawning. Toothless yawns as well and drags his feet behind me.

We started on our way home when- "Hey Chief?!" A scratchy elderly voice comes from behind me.

I look over my shoulder a herd of sheep ran pass me.

"Oh! Toothless!" I point over to the frantic sheep and he quickly jumps in front of them, spreading his wings, creating a black wall. He blocks the sheep as I run over to another small pack, guiding them back to his small barn.

After a few minutes of chasing sheep and a few yaks, we finally get them all safely in the small barn. The third eldest of our tribe hobbles over.

"Thank you -cough- Chief. They must have got spooked. "

He rests his shaky hand on his Gronkle. Toothless nudges my hand wanting the same attention. I chuckle and pat his head and look back at the elder.

"Oh please, just call me Hiccup." He gives a small laugh. "Eh, I remember when you were just a little... well hiccup. You caused havoc all around this old village. But when you were born...they were so worried."

His voice faded out.

"Now look at you, a strong Chief taking care of his people -cough- with the smallest and biggest of duties. Like helping an elder with a few sheep to saving your tribe. Your father, he would be very proud."

I really didn't expect for him to compliment me like this, I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you very much, I-it means a lot...really." I say appreciatively. "May I help you to your house?"

I offer my arm and gestured to his house just up the small hill. He laugh/coughs and smiles at his Gronkle.

"Thank you, but you've done enough. Thanks to you I have my loyal Gronkle to help me."

The dragon affectionately leans into his hand. I sigh and smile.

"Well, have a goodnight." I say to him before turning to Toothless. He waves back and leans against his dragon, and the Gronkle gladly helps him up to his house.

As we made our way back to the house Toothless must have sensed my tiredness, because soon he bumped the back of my legs, and I ended up laying on his back.

"Today was a big day... huh Bud?" I say just over a whisper, but like always he hears me. He purrs a yes in response. I sigh rub his back and look up at the dark sky. "Perfect night for a flight."

Again he growls a 'yes'. I lay my arm over my face covering my eyes and yawn.

Then before I dozed off I remember- "Crap!" I sit up, Toothless stops and looks at me.

"I forgot about Astrid, we-we were going to -yawn- go for a night flight." Toothless looks up at the moon and so do I. The moon was half full and the clouds started to block it out of sight.

"Alright, one last stop." Toothless begins to walk. "Astrid house." I told the dragon as we change course. I lay back down and close my eyes.

Next thing I know, I was awaken by Toothless slapping me with his tail.

"What? I-I'm up?" I rub my eyes and sit up. "Did-did I really go to sleep?" I ask the dragon. Toothless just rolls his eyes. I slide off tiredly and pat his head.

"Thanks, you can go to the house now, I won't be long. I-I'll walk back."

He purrs and nudges my side before turning and walking towards my house. I run a hand through my hair and knock on the door.

Moments later Mr. Hofferson opens the door. He looks at me up and down, making me feel small. Well smaller.

"Hiccup, what brings you here at this hour?"

The man was tall. Almost 7 feet. Buff. Could easily take down two wild Natters. I know. I've seen him do it. Of course that was before we made peace with the dragons.

"Evening Mr. Hofferson. Is Astrid here?" He stared at me for what felt like hours until Mrs. Hofferson says from inside the house, "Let the Chief inside, it's freezing out there." Mr. Hofferson finally moves aside.

"Thank you. " I say before stepping into the warm house.

"She's upstairs, Hiccup." she says focusing on her blanket she was knitting. "Thank you. "

Once I reach the top of the creaky stairs, I knock on her door.

"Hold on... okay come in." I open the door to see her at her desk finishing her braid, still in her nightgown.

"Oh hey, Hic. I didn't know you were coming this early, I would have been dressed already." She said her face flushing just barely. I close the door as I say, "Yeah, about that- wait? Hic?" I hear a loud 'Ahem!' downstairs, then Mrs. Hofferson say to her husband, "Oh stop it. He can close the door if he wants. Let the Chief be, they are going to get married you know. Don't you want grandbaby's?"

My cheeks were probably as red a Monstrous Nightmare by now.

Her mother continues, "Their children would be little darlings. With Hiccup's looks and brains and our daughters beauty and skill. Perfect."

I don't think I have ever been in such a awkward situation since the 'talk' one year ago with my Dad.

Astrid sighs, "Anyways, where were we?"

"Uh, Hic?" She finishes off her braid.

"What? You call me 'Milady' so I can't call you 'Hic'?" She said the word 'milady' wi th a slight nasally voice.I laugh. "Please don't, 'Babe' and even 'Dragon boy' is just fine."

Astrid chuckles and stands up and walk over to her window and looks out. The moonlight cascaded over her rich blue eyes and her golden hair.

"Wow. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Mmm... " she says smiling, walking towards me. "Well first of all, you don't deserve me." She jokes. I place my hand on my chest and gasp dramaticlly.

"That hurts."

"And second, " she tilts her head toward the direction of my house, "Toothless."

She laughs and so do I, because it was kind of true.

"Alright, wait. Are you sure wasn't my good looks?" I say rubbing my chin, "Or my incredible body strength." I fake flex and she laughs.

"Nope, definitely Toothless maybe a little bit of your "good looks"." She quotes the last two words with her fingers.

"Hey! Don't make fun of yourself, that's my job."

"Haha! Very funny. Well I guess it was love at first flight huh?"

Crap! I mentally kicked myself, I was going to carve that or her ring. Yes the 'ring'.

"Yeah..." she says dreamily.

"Oh! Speaking of flights, when are we leaving?"

"Oh, well about that, could we go another night? Today was very busy. I as all over the village. I still kind of smell like pee and I still need to talk to my mother. And I have a huge stack of paperwork to finish this week."

She sighs, "Fine... but tonight's so beautiful." I walk over to her.

"Well every night is beautiful if I'm with you." I say as I hold her hands. She chuckles, "You're right you do smell like pee."

I huff, "Way to ruin the moment." She laughs then says, "And you look terrible, what did you get yourself into today?" She sits down on her bed. "Lets see, almost half of the forge burned down thanks to Ruff n' Tuff, a wedding, I somehow found the time to teach the Academy for a while, then I got into a fight-"

"What? You got into a fight?" She ask pointing at me as I sit down. "Well no not exactly, I had to break a drunken fight between Bucket and Mulch, something about a few sheep."

"They drink?"

"Well...not anymore." She laughs as I continue, "A meeting, a long meeting If I do say so myself, one washed up Scaldron and a ship- "

"Geeze, where was I?!"

"I don't know!" I say throwing my hands up defensively.

"Well I should, really get back I promised Toothless I wouldn't be long." She agrees, "He has been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, I'll look it up in the Book of Dragons, see if we recorded anything about over protective dragons" Silence. "Goodnight.." I said leaning in to kiss her goodnight when- Mr. Hofferson burst into the room! I shoot my eyes open and jumped up.

"I uh, was just-uh, I-I was going to uh, leave. " I say fast. I clear my throat, Astrid stands up slightly annoyed, and her father coughs, "I just came in to check on you." he says, throwing me a sharp glare of suspicion.

So that's were Astrid gets it from, she definitely got most of her fathers traits. To throwing axes in combat, to cooking.

"Dad, I'm fine.." Astrid sighs. "I wasn't talking to you." Again he looks at me, will he ever get tired of looking at me?! "Uh- me? Oh I-I'm good, thank you." I say nervously. Astrid's Dad snaked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sorry you know my Dad. " She says closing the door. "I-It's fine. I understand. When we have a daughter I-." I stop suddenly. Did I really just say that? What is wrong with me today? "Uh-when-uh... I-If I had a daughter I would be protective too, uh-especially if she was as beautiful as you." Oh my gods, please stop talking your making it worse and more awkward then it already is.

She raises her eyebrows, "Nice save... and...I hope so." She said. What's that supposed to mean?

"Maybe you should also look in the Book of Parents and find out why my dad's so protective also." We laugh. She yawns, "You need to wash up, It looks like you got trampled by a herd of Yaks." She jokes.

"I did." I say rubbing my sore back. "Wait. What. Really?" She asks, surprised. "Yep, but I-I'll tell -yawn- you tomorrow." I say walking towards her, but then I hear her father stomping up the stairs. Not wanting to be stared down by her father again, I quickly peck her cheek and run towards the window.

I unhitch the latch and jump out the window, forgetting her room was on the second floor. I fall about five feet before clinging to the wood, receiving some well earned splinters. My metal leg caught onto a piece of wood barely sticking out. That was enough to stop me before falling another ten feet.

I exhale sharply. "Ow.."

"You okay?" I look up to see Astrid peering out of her window looking down at me. "Yep. Never better."

I try to climb down without falling. After a moment I let go and fall about four feet.

I brush myself off and look up, "Goodnight.. " I whisper. She smiles, "Goodnight, now go on Romeo, Juliet's waiting for you." She rests her arms on the window cell. "Who's Juliet?" I ask. She gestures her hands to me to turn around. I did so, just then Toothless trots over.

"Haha. Hilarious." I say sarcastically, "Come on Bud, let's go."

As we approach the house the last of the awake villagers turn in for the night, greeting me with goodnights and goodbyes, "Busy day Chief?"

"Night Hiccup."

"Goodnight Toothless."

"Long Day?"

We finally arrive at the house. I open the door, It was warm and silent. I walk in and motion Toothless to come in as well. He saunters inside and I shut the door, blocking out the cold air. I lean against the door, look up at the stairs, and heave a big sigh.

I managed to feed both dragons, eat half a fish, take a bath, and do some paper work, before I passed out reading a letter at the table in the kitchen.


End file.
